Sylvan
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ History Character's backstory. Journal Character's account of games. Items Equipped Items *''Weapon:'' ??? *''Armor:'' ??? *Any other equipped items In Bag *Items not equipped Features Sylvan's race, class, paragon path, and epic destiny features. Race Razorclaw Shifter :Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom :Skill Bonuses: +2 Acrobatics, +2 Stealth :Longtooth Shifting: You have the razorclaw shifting power. Class Hybrid ranger/seekers have the following class features. Hunter's Quarry (Hybrid): This class feature functions as the ranger class feature, except that you can deal the extra damage only when you hit your quarry with a ranger power or a ranger paragon path power. Once per turn as a minor action, you can designate the enemy nearest to you as your quarry. Once per round, you deal extra damage to your quarry. The extra damage is based on your level. If you can make multiple attacks in a round, you decide which attack to apply the extra damage to after all the attacks are rolled. The hunter’s quarry effect remains active until the end of the encounter, until the quarry is defeated, or until you designate a different target as your quarry. You can designate one enemy as your quarry at a time. Inevitable Shot (Hybrid): You gain the seeker power inevitable shot. The power functions as normal, except that it is triggered only by ranged attacks from seeker powers and seeker paragon path powers. Seeker's Bond (Hybrid): Choose one of the Seeker's Bond options. You gain only the power associated with that option, and you can use the power only once per day. You are also considered to have that option for the purpose of meeting prerequisites and using the benefits tailored for it in certain powers. :Bloodbond: You gain the encaging spirits power. In addition, while you are not wearing heavy armor, you can shift as a minor action. Beast Mastery (Hybrid): This class feature functions as the ranger class feature, except that the beast takes a -1 penalty to attack rolls and all defenses. The Beast Mastery class feature is available to any ranger who wishes to gain a loyal beast companion. To select this class feature, you must give up the Prime Shot class feature, and you do not select either the Archer Fighting Style or the Two-Blade Fighting Style. You and your beast companion work so well together that the creature is almost an extension of you. Using your actions in combat, you control your beast companion by issuing it commands. As a Beastmaster Ranger, you gain a beast companion, chosen from one of these categories: bear, boar, cat, lizard, raptor, serpent, spider, or wolf. These categories do not describe specific animals, but rather groups of similarly themed creatures in the D&D world. You decide the creature’s relevant details— its species, physical details, and so forth—making sure they are appropriate for its category and the campaign. For example, if your character hails from a swampy region, your lizard companion might be a crocodile. The lizard companion of a ranger from a different region might be a giant monitor lizard or a drake. A beast companion’s species doesn’t affect its game statistics, which are based on its category and level. You and your beast companion work so well together that the creature is almost an extension of you. Using your actions in combat, you control your beast companion by issuing it commands. Beast Mastery also alters your Hunter’s Quarry class feature. When you use Hunter’s Quarry, your quarry can be either the enemy nearest to you that you can see or the enemy nearest to your beast companion that you can see. You or your beast companion can deal the extra damage from Hunter’s Quarry, but only one of you can deal this extra damage per round. Your beast companion is considered a creature and an ally and can be affected by powers. A cleric can heal it with healing word, a warlord can give it a melee basic attack with commander’s strike, and so forth. You and your beast companion are treated as separate creatures. You can have only one beast companion at a time. You can dismiss your beast companion at any time, but gaining a new one isn’t a simple task. The link between a ranger and his or her beast companion is not one of master and servant but of two close friends. As part of the training you underwent that allowed you to form a close bond with a beast, you learned the Raise Beast Companion ritual, which allows you to raise your companion from the dead, even if you are otherwise unable to master and perform rituals. Beast Mastery also alters your Hunter’s Quarry class feature. When you use Hunter’s Quarry, your quarry can be either the enemy nearest to you that you can see or the enemy nearest to your beast companion that you can see. You or your beast companion can deal the extra damage from Hunter’s Quarry, but only one of you can deal this extra damage per round. Your beast companion is considered a creature and an ally and can be affected by powers. A cleric can heal it with healing word, a warlord can give it a melee basic attack with commander’s strike, and so forth. You and your beast companion are treated as separate creatures. You can have only one beast companion at a time. You can dismiss your beast companion at any time, but gaining a new one isn’t a simple task. The link between a ranger and his or her beast companion is not one of master and servant but of two close friends. As part of the training you underwent that allowed you to form a close bond with a beast, you learned the Raise Beast Companion ritual, which allows you to raise your companion from the dead, even if you are otherwise unable to master and perform rituals. Commanding a Beast Companion Your beast companion doesn’t usually take its own actions during combat. It acts on your turn as you direct it, using the options below. To command your beast companion, you take the action specified for a command, and the beast must be able to see or hear you. If you don’t command your beast companion, it remains where it is, as long as you are conscious and present in the encounter. If you are unconscious or aren’t present, your beast companion can act independently (see Independent Actions below). :Attack (Standard Action): Your beast companion makes a melee basic attack against an enemy of your choice. :Defend (Standard Action): Your beast companion or both of you go on total defense. If you are adjacent to each other, the bonus to defenses is +3 rather than +2. :Move (Move Action): Your beast companion or both of you take a move action. The move actions need not be the same. :Opportunity Attack (Immediate Interrupt): When a creature provokes an opportunity attack from your beast companion, you spend an immediate interrupt to command the beast to make the attack. :Other Action: For any other action, you spend the required action and your beast companion completes it. For example, picking up an object requires a minor action, so you can spend a minor action to order your beast companion to grab a bag of coins in its jaws. If your beast companion is incapable of completing an action, your action is wasted and the beast does nothing. Your beast companion cannot use your powers, and the DM is the final judge on whether a beast is capable of completing an action. Independent Actions In situations where you can’t command your beast companion, it can act independently. For example, if you’re unconscious or dead or if you aren’t present in an encounter, your beast companion doesn’t necessarily sit around waiting for you to show up, unless that’s what you want it to do. A beast companion acting independently can take a standard action, a move action, and a minor action on each of its turns, as a character can. You choose the beast’s actions, with one restriction: If your character is present in the encounter but incapable of commanding the beast, it must move as far as it can toward you each round on its turn, choosing the safest route possible. Once adjacent to you, the beast companion can act in any manner you wish. Healing Your beast companion can spend healing surges as any character can, and it can receive the benefits of healing abilities, such as a cleric’s healing word. :Second Wind: When you use your second wind, your beast companion can use second wind as well. :Other Healing: When you are adjacent to your beast companion, you can spend a minor action and one of your healing surges to heal the beast companion as if it had spent a healing surge. :Death and Dying: A beast companion follows the same rules as a character for death and dying. If your beast companion dies, you can use the Raise Beast Companion ritual to restore it to life. Powers Feats Hybrid Talent :Prerequisite: Hybrid character :Benefit: You gain a hybrid talent option for one of your hybrid class entries. :Special: You gain this feat at 11th level if you don't take a paragon path. Ifyou gain this feat twice, you can't use it to choose an option that you already have. ::Beast Mastery (Hybrid): This class feature functions as the ranger class feature, except that the beast takes a -1 penalty to attack rolls and all defenses. Serpent The serpent category includes massive constrictors and other hunting snakes. These beasts are common in tropical environments. Statistics :Ability Scores: Strength 14, Constitution 14, Dexterity 16, Intelligence 6, Wisdom 12, Charisma 6 :Size: Medium :Speed: 5 squares, swim 5 squares :Defenses: AC 14 + level, Fortitude 12 + level, Reflex 13 + level, Will 12 + level :Hit Points: 14 + 8 per level :Attack Bonus: Level + 4 :Damage: 1d8 :Melee Basic Attack: Bite; level + 4 vs. AC; 1d8 + Dexterity modifier damage. :Opportunity Attacks: A serpent gains a bonus to opportunity attack damage rolls equal to its Strength modifier. :Trained Skill: Stealth Rituals Raise Beast Companion You call out to your beast companion. Though death separates you, the ties of faith and friendship between you can cross any gulf. :Level: 1 :Category: Restoration :Time: 4 hours :Duration: Instantaneous :Component Cost: 50 gp :Market Price: None :Key Skill: Nature (no check) This ritual allows you to restore life to your slain beast companion. This ritual works only for rangers who have the Beast Mastery class feature. The ritual functions as the Raise Dead ritual, with the following exceptions: *You need not have any part of your beast companion’s corpse. *The death penalty lasts until you have reached three milestones. *A paragon tier beast companion costs 500 gp to raise, and an epic tier beast companion costs 5,000 gp to raise. Stats h Category:Characters